Cancer survivors commonly report cognitive impairments following chemotherapy. With a growing number of cancer survivors comes an increased urgency to better understand the precise etiology and prevalence of cognitive changes associated with cancer and cancer treatment. This pursuit is impeded by a lack of assessment tools that can accurately detect the full scope of cognitive deficits. To address this challenge, we propose to develop a Cognitive Assessment and Monitoring Platform for Integrated Research (CAMPFIRE). CAMPFIRE is a privacy-compliant software system to support the administration of cognitive assessment measures and facilitate secured provider?patient interactions. CAMPFIRE will integrate a suite of well-validated cognitive measures to assess and monitor subtle changes in cognitive performance and patient-perceived symptoms throughout the cancer treatment and survivorship phases. Providers and researchers will be able to remotely administer cognitive assessment measures to patients over time. This process will be supported by a secured provider?patient portal with capabilities to fully integrate with existing Electronic Medical Record systems. The full scope CAMPFIRE system will provide immediate and tangible benefits for assessing and monitoring subtle cognitive changes associated with cancer and cancer treatment. Through better monitoring, the CAMPFIRE system will support prospective longitudinal studies to help enhance clinical outcomes.